Ancient gods contacted me, I should not have listened.
I walked the boardwalk with Jess. We have been engaged for two weeks, and we both took this Friday off to spend an extra long weekend together on a beach trip to celebrate. I was so happy she had said yes. We have been together for two years and I was swimming in the joy of imagining our life together. It was like being in a bubble of happiness. At the time I wish I knew it wouldn't last. I wish....that's getting ahead. I am writing this not in hopes of getting help, but only as a record for whoever finds this device. We walked the boardwalk of the beach, hand in hand, both looking at all the fun and colorful shops lining the pathway, bathed in the bright summer sun. "Hey Troy, lets check out some of these shops. I've never actually gone in one." Her voice was like soft music to me. I wonder if she was feeling the same euphoria as me? "Yeah lets check 'em out. I've always found this stuff kind of interesting" We walked and chatted until we came upon the first shop. It was a souvenir and toy shop, full of kids toys and appropriately themed beach souvenirs. You know the type, full of rocks that were found on the beach, post cards, shark tooth necklaces. Your standard souvenir shop. The toys were neat to. We walked the isles looking at the various stuffed aquatic creatures made out of bright colorful fabric and all the sand toys and kite flying equipment you could ever need. It was a neat store but we soon decided to move on without buying anything. As we walked to the next shop she leaned against me and I put my arm around her waist and kissed the side of her head. The next shop we came upon was painted Maroon and had a badly hand painted Pop Eye the Sailor Man painted on the door. The Sign above the door read "Auntie Ann's Antiques" in what you could tell was once gold colored cursive lettering, but was rusted and aged due to the salt in the air. "Lets go in!" Jess's eyes lit up and she practically dragged me in with her. This shop was packed with oddities. Bare boned metal shelves and clearly old glass cases holding tons of meticulously arranged objects covered the entire store, leaving only just enough room to walk around and look. Everything had a small white tag on it with a hand written price. There was pottery, metal sculptures, and an over abundance of old roto-dial phones dotted the shop. There were crystals, and old jewelry, old decayed wooden objects who purpose I could not discern. Truly it was all rather fascinating. I had seen antiques road show and kind of expected this to be just as boring, but without the show dictating what I got to look at it was actually pretty cool. I found an Old Ka-bar knife that I really liked. I examined the dark aged steel of the blade and the worn leather handle. It was really cool. It would cost me a cool $50 USD, but I had saved a decent chunk money for this trip so i figured I could treat myself. "Hey babe check out this knife I found. I think its pretty neat. I'm going to buy it." I said to Jess who was about five feet away examining the rocks and crystals. "Yeah yeah, get your boy stuff, but if your getting something, I'm getting something to!" She held up a black crystal. It was about the length and thickness of a an empty paper towel roll, and rested in a plain metal base. "Look you think its just a black crystal right?" I raised an eyebrow at her. Then she held it in the sunlight coming through a nearby window and it was revealed that the crystal was actually a dark red. The sunlight going through it sent rays of deep red light onto the floor and walls. "I think I will put it in our window. The red is super pretty!" "I admit, that is pretty cool. Yeah lets get it." The tag on the crystal read $30 USD. A little pricey for a fancy rock but whatever, I was buying a knife that was who knows how old. We went to check out and a lady looking to be in her mid 40's greeted us. "You must be Auntie Ann. You have suck a cool store." I said to her. She laughed gently as she took the knife and stone from me and Jess. "Oh no no. Auntie Ann was my great grandmother. She opened this shop 60 years ago" She looked me in the eye, then tapped her name tag, which clearly read "Claire". I felt my face flush a bit. How embarrassing, how had I missed that. I heard Jess stifle a giggle and turn her head away. I handed Claire the money and took the knife. Claire held the crystal out to me and I tried to take it to. But Claire but wouldn't let go. I pulled a little harder but she had an iron grip on it. I looked at her, but her eyes we focused on the crystal. "Claire?" I questioned. Suddenly she looked up at me and released the crystal. "Oh I'm sorry. This piece has been with the family since we opened, I am just a little sad to see it go. I am sure it will find better use in your home than wasting away on these shelves though. You have a good day now." And with that she walked into the backroom of the shop. Jess made a circular motion around the side of her head with her pointer finger indicating that the lady must be psycho. After spending the rest of the weekend wandering the tourist beach town and enjoying the sun and sand we decided to return home. I put the knife into the drawer of the nightstand on my side of the bed, and she placed the crystal in the window seal where it could catch the most sunlight. Life seemed normal for a few weeks. Working, cooking and doing all the stuff that a newly engaged couple does. I woke up to light directly in my eyes. I squinted and realized the crystal was refracting the morning sun directly into my eyes in its signature shade of red. It was like looking at the sun through red-tinted sunglasses, it was shaded, but the sun was still the sun and it hurt. I rolled over and decided to go back to sleep for just a few more minutes. I was falling. It was dark. I screamed but my voice just seemed to disappear, like there was nothing to carry it. Suddenly I was no longer falling, but floating in this infinite abyss. I looked around and saw nothing. I attempted to move but with nothing to push off of I was wiggling helplessly. And suddenly I heard it. I heard it, and felt it at the same. A deep rumbling changing in pitch and tone in ways a human cannot. It vibrated through my entire body and assailed my ears. As I listened though, I realized it was a voice, and although it was not speaking English I could understand it. I could see no source for it but I knew it was in this void with me. Or rather, I was in this void with it. "Human." It rumbled agonizingly slowly. I attempted to speak but as I opened my mouth it was forced shut by an unseen force. The voice rumbled again "You have been chosen." I struggled against the force in an attempt to speak and it responded by restricting the movement of my entire body. It was as if I was being crushed from all directions. I couldn't even breathe. Panic and claustrophobia welled up inside me. From the abyss a long, a dark purple and red tentacle seemed to appear from nowhere and stretched towards me. There was nothing I could do. I could not move, I could breathe or thrash. I could only watch. The tentacle stopped in front of my face. It moved and touched the center of my forehead. Ice cold waves shot through my body, and then I was in a convenience store. I tried to move but could not. I watched from behind a shelf of goods as a masked robber pointed a gun at the clerk. But it wasn't me moving. In a window reflection I saw that it was me, but this body was moving of its own accord, I was just looking through its eyes. I saw myself lift a hand up towards the man and watched as his gun seemed to just fly out of his hands and into mine. The robber look terrified. Suddenly I am back in my apartment, but still not in control. I am removing the cap from a gallon of milk when I drop the cap on the ground and rolls under the fridge. I feel myself take a sharp breath of frustration and bend down to look under the fridge. The cap has rolled clear to the back. I open my palm and the cap wistfully flies into it. I am floating back in the void. The tentacle is receding into the depths of the black. My body rumbles violently with the impact of its voice. "Use it as you will." And then my eyes open and I am back in my bed. I can feel myself covered in sweat, but I am freezing cold. Jess is sleeping peacefully next me. What the hell just happened. Did I just have a night terror. That was an oddly specific and memorable night terror. I rolled over and looked at the crystal. The light ray was now about a foot above my head. I must've been out about thirty to forty minutes. I had seen to many sci-fi and fantasy movies and read to many books to discount what had just happened to me. I recalled the strange visions I was shown. I was chosen? Use it Wisely? I sat up in excitement, not really believing what I was thinking. Was I given super powers? I scoffed to myself, but noticed the TV remote on the dresser at the far end of the room. I double checked to make sure Jess was still asleep so I wouldn't make a fool of myself, and then held a hand out to the remote. I willed it to me. Nothing happened. I laughed in my mind at the absurdity of it, and decided to try one more time. With all of my mental energy I willed the remote into my hand, thought of nothing but the remote coming to me, and then it flew at breakneck speed into my hand. The back of the remote slammed into my hand with a loud slap! and fell into my lap. I winced in pain and held my hand. It worked. Oh my god it worked. I looked up at the crystal with excitement. Today was Saturday, so no work. I decided I was going to test this ability more. I needed to know what I was capable of, what were the limits, and what might happen if I overdid it. I told Jess me and the boys were going out shooting. I grabbed my Walther PPQ 45 pistol and ammunition and headed out the door. I drove about 45 minutes out into the forest area outside of town. I found an old service road leading to an empty lot that was once used to stage trees from loggers. I parked my car in the road at the entrance to the dirt lot so no one could surprise me. I placed a large fist sized rock on the ground in front of me. I looked at it and held out a hand and willed it to float at eye level in font of me, wary of willing it to move to fast and hurt me like the remote had. It wiggled slightly than lifted up and held itself exactly where I wanted it. I made it move in circles transfixed by what I was able to do. I then looked at a nearby tree and with a sudden burst of thought demanded that the rock launch itself at the tree. The rock listened and exploded towards the tree faster than I could see. There was a loud thunk and the entire tree vibrated. I examined the spot of impact and found the rock lodged about seven or eight inches into the trunk of the tree. Next I decided to mess with my gun. I took the unloaded pistol out and placed it on ground. I willed into the air in front of me. I kept it there as I loaded a single round into the clip. I help the clip out and let it float out of my hand and into the gun. I had some fine control. I aimed it the same tree and willed the trigger back. It fired. I fell to my knees, and the gun fell to. I had real powers. I decided that was enough for the day and headed home. I spent the next few weeks using it it only for nominal tasks. I didn't want to tell jess until I had a full knowledge over what I had attained. I used it to pour my coffee, to load my clothes into the washer and dryer. At work I practiced fine control by using it type and write. After about two months had passed I had decided to tell Jess, but was deciding how to go about it when an opportunity presented itself. "Troy!" I heard her call from the kitchen. "Can you come help me?" I walked in and found her looking under the fridge. I recalled the vision I had been shown of retrieving the milk cap form under the fridge. "Yeah whatsup? Did you drop something under there?" "No, but the water line is leaking. Can you pull the fridge out for me so we can get a closer look?" What a perfect opportunity. "Jess there is something really good I need to tell you, but let me just show you instead." She gave me a strange look. "Okay, sure go for it I guess." She said with uncertainty. I nodded and looked at the fridge. I closed my eyes held out a hand to it. This was my first time moving something this large but I knew I could do it. I called for it to move out, I felt the familiar rush and the release of the power. And then nothing. The fridge did not move. The ability did not come. I heard Jess release a bloodcurdling scream from the living room. She was just right next to me. How? I raced to the living room and found her pinned to the wall by an invisible force. This was our apartment, but everything was suddenly different. A melancholy shade of red lit everything. All the furniture and walls, the floor and the paint itself all looked they had aged a hundred years. Bright red vines grew over everything. Jess screamed again, and started crying. "Troy help me!" She sobbed with tears rolling down her face. "It hurts. Oh my god it hurts. Troy please it hurts!" Her back arched and her voice became nothing but sobs and incoherent ramblings. The tears continued to pour down her face and her eyes rolled back in her head. I rushed to her and attempted to pull her down, panic overtaking my emotions. The moment i made contact with her I was thrown onto the opposite wall and held by what I assumed was the same unforeseen force. The wails coming from Jess brought tears to my eyes as I watched her begin to convulse violently. Blood started to trickle from her mouth and her wails because high pitch gurgles. A small line appeared vertically in the center of her face. I watched horrified as the slit moved from her forehead to her neck. I realized with terror it was a cut. The slit began to open and blood dripped out as the skin seemed to peel itself of her head. I struggled to get down. To help her, to do anything. Her body continued to skin itself and I could do nothing as I watched muscle and sinew become exposed, and listen to the sounds she was making. I didn't even know humans could make sounds like this. I willed the power to come, with everything that I had. I willed it, I demanded that it release me with everything I had. I felt it welling up within me. I felt hope. I released the power in startling display of fury, and then it was gone. Winked out of existence. Jess' skin fell the rest of the way of, revealing glistening muscle and blood, and sinew. Her guts fell to the floor, their own weight causing them to rip and tear out of her. She stopped moving. Tears fell from my face without restraint. My body rumbled. I heard a familiar deep and eldritch voice. It was laughter. "So what did you want to show me?" Jess asked confused. I was standing there with my arm outstretched towards the fridge like an idiot. I looked around still panicked and terrified. Everything was back to normal. "Uh never mind. Let me just move the fridge out for you." ------------------------------------------------------------------------- I didn't use the power again for months. I was terrified by the very idea of it. The vision of Jess being skinned alive and the un-nerving sounds that she had made were forever burned into my memory. We had decided to take a trip to my parents place for a weekend. It had been awhile since I had seen them. It had been roughly four months since the horrific vision had occurred and I was only just now beginning to let it to go. My mother rushed down the steps of her deck and gave me a hug. "Welcome home Troy. I have missed you my little man." Jess giggled. My face flushed but I let it slide. I loved my mom and her embarrassing names was something she had always done, and I loved that to. "Good to see you again." came my fathers gruff voice. He patted my back roughly and gave me a firm handshake. My mother greeted Jess with a hug and my father gave her a back pat as well, albeit a little gentler than the one I had received. My parents had lakeside property with a dock in their backyard. They owned a decently sized rowboat and we decided to take it out for a family fishing trip. We were out for about four hours that morning and had managed to catch three Steel-head. They were decent enough size and my mom and dad said they would cook them up for dinner. Me and Jess decided we wanted to spend a little more time on the water so my parents headed back in before us. We sat on the end of the dock with our feet in the water enjoying the atmosphere. After awhile we decided to go back in lest my parents think we were doing un-savory things. A ten foot ramp with no railing connected the dock to the shore. Jess went up in-front of me. At the top of the dock she lost her balance started falling right for the water. I wouldn't be able to catch her in time. Without thinking I summoned the power and caught her and helped her regain balance. "That was close!" She exclaimed, none the wiser that she would've gone over if not for my ability. I looked at my hand as we walked back, wondering what this power actually was. That night we had an excellent fish dinner. We finished up our weekend with nothing but happy family time. We returned home on Sunday night after a weekend filled with wholesome, heart filling family time. I had a difficult time falling asleep that night. After a few hours of tossing and turning I was finally able to drift off. I woke up in the spare room at my parents house. I felt my blood run cold. The room was lit in red. Bright red vines covered the walls and floor. The bed I laid in was covered in mold, falling apart, and smelled of rancid wood rot. I quickly jumped out of the bed in disgust and looked out the window. The outside world seemed to carry the same look. The sky lit bright red with a white sun, the ground was barren, devoid of life. Dead trees pocked the land. The dock was almost rotted away, and sat on the floor of the dried up lake. I knew why I was here. I had used my power. I heard a loud thump from the room above me. That was my parents room. I rushed out and up the stairs, and burst into the room. The sight that I beheld cause me to fall to my hands and knees and vomit. My parents were laying in their bed. Both of them had all four limbs cut completely off. The limbs were still sitting next to where they should be attached, giving the illusion that you could just move them an inch or so to re-attach them. Neither of them had eyes in their sockets, just bloody gaping holes. That was when I noticed they each held their eyes in their hands. I could see the skin under their finger nails, and the blood on their hands. They had ripped out their own eyes. Tears streamed down my face. Why was this happening to me. Why did I have to see something so horrific again. "Where are you!" I demanded into the air. "Why are you doing this?"I called out. I was replied to with that same, infinite voice. That same violent vibration. The laughter of the one from the void. Once again I awoke in my own bed covered in sweat. I was done with this. I sat up and walked to the window and grabbed the crystal. I looked into it and slammed my power into it. I don't know what I was hoping for but it worked. I found myself falling into the same void as before I had these abilities. I found that suddenly I was floating in the void again as well. But this time, it was different. I could feel the presence of whomever I was in here with. I used the abilities to fly towards it as fast as I could muster. Eventually I came upon what I was looking for. Dark red mist, the same shade of that as the crystal, as far as the eye could see. Occasionally red lightning bolts lit the mist, exposing the silhouette of what lay beyond. Tentacles, larger than mountains covered in suction cups the size of cities writhed within the mist. With each lightning bolt the awe inspiring scale of this being was revealed. My body shook as it communicated to me. I had to struggle to maintain my grasp on my consciousness. "We are done with you" It boomed. "We?" I asked. As if in response a purple lightning bolt lit a new mass of mist to my left revealing another creature of equal scale. And then a green lightning bolt to my right revealing another. I was blasted with the ancient voice of the three beings at once. It felt as if my skin was ripping from my body. They were all three laughing at me. I saw from the red creature the same tentacle that had bestowed this power up me. I was gripped by the force of this being. My ability was a speck of dust by comparison to its power. I could not escape. The tentacle touched the same spot as before. I was in my body, watching as I practiced my first time using the power. I lifted the rock, and saw a small sliver of light appear in The black void of space above the Earth. I threw the rock at the tree. The sliver grew larger. I lifted my gun. More light came through. I shot the gun with the power. The sliver grew larger and light poured through angrily. I observed with growing terror as I watched each time I used my power, the light growing into a large white circular form. And then I watched as Jess fell over on the dock and I saved her. The light became a perfect circle and calmed and dimmed, leaving a perfect white circle. Dark red tentacles larger than mountain ranges came through it, followed by purple, then followed by green. I was awakened by my phone ringing. Jess answered it. Her face went pale and she passed the phone to me. It was the cops of my parents town. They had been murdered in their home. The cop said it was the most gruesome murder case he had ever worked. After forensics had been done it was found that they had not ripped out their own eyes, but each others. And then someone had cut off their limbs. For the next two weeks I lived in constant fear that vision I saw of Jess would come true. I constantly checked on her. She told me she understood that I was scared after what happened to my parents but she couldn't take me babysitting her like a child. I decided to get rid of the crystal. As I had figured would happen, I couldn't destroy it, even by shooting it with my gun. I took it deep into the woods and buried it six feet into the ground in a spot well away from any trail. I planted a fern on top of it and told myself I would never go back. My drive home was filled with nothing but sorrow from the death of my parents. I got home relieved to be done with the thing and opened my front door. I leaned down and took my shoes off and noted the smell of rust in the air. I stood up and froze. Not rust. Blood. I broke. Jess sat slumped on the couch. And I laughed. I laughed harder than I ever had. I walked over to her and stroked her glistening forehead. "You forgot to put your skin on honey." I coo'd lovingly to her. I laughed as I shakily scooped her viscera back into her chest and stomach cavity. "Don't worry," I whispered to her, barely audible. "You are going to be fine." I couldn't get her guts to stay inside so I decided to step outside. I looked up at the sun and noticed it looks more white than yellow today. Large snakelike shadows writhed over it causing the light of day to wane and wax. I noticed other people looking up as well with squinted eyes, trying to see what was happening. I put my hand on the railing of the front porch and something poked me. I looked. It was a bright red vine. Category:Fanfic Category:Creepypasta